Frozen Codes
by ShayCandyBar714
Summary: When Vanellope accidentally corrupts part of Sugar Rush, it should be easy to simply reset the area without so much as a second thought. However, when she realizes that doing so would destroy Adorabeezle's life as a Sugar Rush racer, the two take it upon themselves to set things right. Rated K for mild action later on.
1. Prologue

**AN- Hi! This is my first story on here, so bear with me! This fic will probably be a few chapters long, but this chapter is pretty short. Please enjoy, read, and review!**

**I do not own Wreck-It Ralph. That would be Disney.**

Prologue

Adorabeezle Winterpop stood next to an ice structure, searching the area for a piece of licorice, or maybe a sour candy belt. Her racecar was parked only a few feet away, the engine still cooling off from her practice lap through the icy mountains of Sugar Rush Speedway. It was a wonder that the car didn't melt, but somehow, it remained as frosty as ever. But now, melting wasn't exactly the problem.

Her eyes scanned the surrounding area, the expression on her face growing increasingly panicked. Up in the farthest reaches of the icicle- encrusted monument, a large peppermint sat tantalizingly out of reach.

It was the wheel of her car, and it had been sent flying by a particularly dangerous crash. Luckily, Adorabeezle had not been hurt. She knew that she would have respawned, the experience would have been painful nevertheless.

She sighed, feeling rather distraught. She was far from any of the other racers, who didn't seem to enjoy the cold as much as she did. Obtaining their help was out of the question- she would need to drive to them, and her car was obviously in no position to do so. She was too far from her igloo atop the very highest mountain to find some helpful tools there, and for the thousandth time in seventeen minutes wished they she had had the common sense to keep a little emergency kit in her car, as all the racers had been advised to do.

Some rope would be great right now, she thought. Nice sturdy rope that I can use to climb that ice thingy. Preferably yummy rope, so I can eat it when I'm done... She caught her thoughts drifting and pulled her attention back to the matter at hand.

How was she ever supposed to find a rope?

Although Adorabeezle didn't know it, a rather bizzare chain of events had just begun that would, ultimately, result in her coming into possession of a rope... Just in a different kind of situation.


	2. Chapter 1: We Need a Beach

**AN- Two chapters already! Woot! Well this chapter is much longer, plus stuff actually happens, so enjoy! Thanks to all who read, reviewed, followed, or faved! And please check out the poll I created!**

Approximately seventeen minutes earlier, Vanellope von Schweetz was running and glitching through a hallway of her castle as though she had something urgent to attend to. She really didn't, but that wouldn't stop her from running as though she did.

As she came to a certain door, she halted, skidding to a stop on the polished floor.

"Sour Bill! Assistance required in aisle code room! Come over here now!" She barked, correctly assuming that her little green servant would come to assist her shortly.

Sour Bill arrived in an instant, looking as gloomy as ever.

"Yes, President? You need to see the codes?" he said to her.

"No, I desire to gaze at your beautiful face", she replied, looking excited. "Yes, I need to see the codes. Pronto!"

"Excuse me asking, but why are you looking at them?"

"It has recently come to my attention that Sugar Rush doesn't even have a beach. What kind of run-of-the-sugar-mill game did the programmers think this was? Not even giving us a simple little beach? I want to fix this before it gets out of hand."

"Your Presidency, what will we do with a beach? And do you even know how to make a beach? Where will you-"

"Shut your lime green face, I'll be just fine at beach making. Now help me or I'll throw you to the- no, I wouldn't do that. But help me." Vanellope demanded.

Sour Bill rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine," he told her, and followed her into the room.

Vanellope entered the code to unlock the door and wordlessly handed Sour Bill a piece of licorice. She carefully tied the other end to her waist and dove into the sea of letters and numbers.

She looked around briefly for a location to transform into her tropical paradise before deciding on the Ice Cream Mountains. "They're so big and I'm only gonna use a little piece where there's no racetrack. Besides, no one's really gonna miss a bit of extra icy fluff." she told herself, preparing herself to begin tweaking codes.

Glitch.

She had thought that she had the glitching under control, having not done so involuntarily for almost half of a year. She had been proven wrong at the most inconvenient time possible.

A blue ripple spread through the code box for the Ice Cream Mountains, which darkened in color and began glitching itself.

"Oh, Mod. Oh, Mod. Oh- nope, not gonna panic." She muttered, before calling out to Bill, "What do I do now?"

Sour Bill replied, "Great job. Now we have to manually reset the entire area. Just find the green box and press the button on that."

"Um, okay. Glad someone here knows about this kind of thing. So this still works if there's people in there, right? Like, oh, I dunno, Adorabeezle? Because she is in there. Right now. Might be a problem."

As Adorabeezle was just beginning to run out of patience, a blue, glitchy ripple ran through the landscape. Behind it, it left the ground and scenery with an odd; distorted texture, some objects glitching rapidly.

She didn't need much more to convince her that running was an exceptional idea.

It was strange, really. When all she needed was some rope, she felt as though she wouldn't make it an inch without her car. Now that the very ground under her feet seemed ready to kill her, Adorabeezle had no such qualms about running.

She dashed on and on through the icy landscape, pure desperation and fear keeping her going. The last time she had seen anything like this, Cy-Bugs had invaded the game and it was entirely conceivable that her face could have been eaten off. Not much motivation to stick around.

Finally, she reached the chocolate colored ground that meant she had reached the area near Diet Cola Mountain, the center of the game. There did not appear to be any glitching here, so she allowed herself to sit in the shade under a lollipop tree and catch her breath. She wished that one of her friends, like Snowanna or Minty, would turn up and help. But they wouldn't, and she was on her own. Without a kart. In an area of Sugar Rush where few people came, due to there not being any track nearby but the one she had just fled.

Adorabeezle's mind was racing with questions, and she wasn't sure who could answer them.

Vanellope was frantic, and Sour Bill was clearly annoyed. "Told you not to do it," he mumbled, before pulling Vanellope back in and bringing her into the hallway outside.

"Bill. Bill, I'm sorry I did that, shoulda listened to you, you were right, please fix this! Please!" she begged.

"It's okay, something like this would have happened sooner or later anyway. You need to manually reset the area to fix it. Just get Adorabeezle out and anything of hers and then we can fix it." he said, his normally bored tone sounding comforting and reassuring.

"Okay, but, why can't I just do what I did when the cy-bugs attacked? Like, reset everything?"

"Because that damage was due to an external source. Now the mountains have been corrupted down to their very code, so it works differently."

Vanellope had calmed down considerably. "Just get Adorabeezle and anything of here out. Alright. What about her home? And her kart?"

"The house can be rebuilt. Just get her and her kart out of there. It's dangerous, and it has to be fixed by the time the arcade opens. Which is in a few hours."

"Right. You're in charge until I get back... Sourpuss. Thanks." Vanellope said, leaving to go get into her own kart. "I'll be rescuing Adorabeezle if you need me."


End file.
